iAm your brother
by Godwrites
Summary: Michael Finn, a U.S. Marine goes to Seattle to find his long-lost brother and sister after finding out about a webcast one created.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Seattle, Washington is where we lay our scene. A certain traveller, not from here meets with one of his kin for the first time. A soldier, who, has won many medals overseas, who has lived across the continent in Boston, Massachusetts. This soldier's name, is Michael Finn.

My name is Captain Michael J. Finn of the 39th Battalion, 8th Marines. I was in duty in Iraq and Afghanistan for 3 years. I am 21, where my older brother is supposed to be 29 or 30 and younger sister is supposed to be 18. I was told by my mom when I was younger that if there was ever a time when she couldn't take care of me or whatever, to move to Seattle and find my two half-siblings. Carly and Spencer Shay. I decided to tell her I was going to move out when I turned 21 no matter what, and I was going to help her when I was situated in Seattle. She said she liked my idea, and after my last tour of duty, I was off.

I found they ran a webshow called "iCarly" when I first left, and I used my understanding of computers to pinpoint a location on where the shows were shot from. I found the apartment rather easily, and I was ready to knock on the door. That's where I am now.

I was dressed in my dress blues, because in reality, it was my nicest suit. I knocked on the door, when I heard a man's voice from inside call out, "Be there in a minute!" I waited, and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Spencer Shay?" I asked.

"Yes." the man responded, "How can I help you?"

"Is your sister home, I need to talk to you both." I said.

"No, she went with my father to Italy, is everything okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said, "So, she's not here?"

"No." he replied.

"Well, I have news. I don't think you'll like it, but, I'm here now." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, I followed him, and sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Well, you know your father, when he was stationed in Massachusetts, he, did the dirty with my mom, and I'm your half-brother." I told him. I thought it would be better to not sugarcoat it.

"I have a brother?" he asked.

"Half-brother, yes." I replied.

"This is awesome!" he shouted, jumping off the couch.

"It is?" I asked, "I thought you'd be furious with me."

"No, this is cool!" he shouted again, "I have a long-lost brother!"

"Thanks for accepting me as part of your family." I said.

"No problem, what's your name again?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Captain Michael Finn, 39th Battalion, 8th Marines." I replied.

"You're a Marine?" he asked, "Our father is Air Force!" he said, I could tell he was excited to have a younger brother.

"Cool." I said.

"Drink?" he offered me.

"Sure." I hesitated at first, but then I finally gave in.

"Which kind?" he asked again.

"Doesn't matter." I told him.

"Have you ever seen Carly's webshow?" he asked.

"iCarly?" I replied, "Yes I have."

"Awesome." he said, when a boy walked in.

"Hey Spence, who's this?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Captain Michael J. Finn, 39th Battalion, 8th Marines." I told him.

"Awesome." he said, when a blonde girl walked in, and shouted at the boy. The boy then ran behind me, of all people. She immediately stopped when she saw me.

"Hello." I said, "Can I help you, like, is there a reason why your yelling at the boy?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, "He stole my phone!"

"She stole my camera first!" he shouted back.

Then, they just kind of started yelling back and forth. That is, until I stopped it.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Immediate silence. "Good."

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Now, both of you give me the contrabands." I told them. They both handed me their things. I then gave them each their own thing. "Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said in unison.

"Alright." I said, "Let me start this all again. My name is Michael J. Finn of the 39th Battalion of the 8th Marines. I am here to look for my long-lost brother and sister, Spencer and Carly Shay. I found Spencer, and I know Carly and our father is in Italy. I just want a way to reach her." I told them.

"I have an idea." The boy said.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"We can make another iCarly episode. Maybe more, until she sees it." he said.

"That's not a bad idea Fredweird." the girl said.

"Boy, what's your name?" I asked. He told me it was Freddie. "Girl, what's your name?" She told me it was Sam. "Sam, apologize to Freddie." I told her.

"What?" she asked, "I don't think you know me."

"Well, I know you don't know me, or the Hell I am capable of unleashing. I suggest you apologize to Freddie, now." I told her.

"Fine, I'm sorry Freddie." she told him.

"It's going to need work, but it'll slide." I told her.

"So, Michael, what exactly are you thinking?" Freddie asked me.

"I don't really know," I told them, "I thought you would think of something."

"I have an idea." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked.

"Why don't we just kinda do it like we found him walking around and we asked to interview him and then he tells his story?" she said.

"That's, actually not a bad idea." I told her, "Why don't we go with that idea?"

"Alright." Freddie said, "Just let me get the things ready for this unofficial iCarly episode." he said, while making air quotations around 'unofficial'.

"So, Samantha, is it?" I asked, after he left.

"Yes, it's just Sam," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think this will work?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, "You mean if Carly will actually find us again?"

"Yeah." I said, "I mean, what if they never come back?"

"Her father is there for like, four more years?" she said, "If they don't see it, they'll be in for a surprise when they get back."

"I guess you're right." I said, yawning, before lying on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

On the iCarly website, there would be a new video after Freddie and Sam get their things ready for the webshow.

"Hey guys." said a kid named Gibby, before he spotted me, and asked, "Who's this?"

"Captain Michael J. Finn, United States Marines." I told him.

"Woah, awesome. But what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find my long-lost siblings. I've already found one."

"You're related to Carly and Spencer?" he asked, again.

"Yes." I replied.

Turning around, I noticed Sam staring at me, for some odd reason. "I think she likes you." Gibby said in my ear.

"What?" I asked, "How?"

"Well, one you're a Marine, kickass fighter dude, and two, you're a guy who can beat anyone's ass, and three, you're related to Carly." he said.

"But me? I don't see that happening." I told him.

"Well, get in there then." he said again, pushing me back into the room.

"We all ready?" Freddie asked us, as he got the camera and pointed it at us.

"I guess." I said, "Never been on a webshow before."

"Well, when I count backwards from five, get ready, and when I say three, you start talking, alright?" he asked us, but it was more directed towards me.

"Yeah kid, I think I'm ready." I said, as he held his hand up, and started counting backwards from five down to three. That's when Sam then myself began speaking.

"Hello all you crazies, I'm Sam, and this is a friend we at iCarly met earlier this week, say hello to Captain Michael J. Finn, of the United States Marine Corps." she began with.

"Hello everyone." I said, as Freddie pointed the camera towards me. "As you can all guess, my name is Michael J. Finn, and I've never been on a webshow before, so I might not be the best, but, I'll give my all." I continued, as Sam began speaking again.

"So, Michael, is it okay if we do an interview with you tonight?" she asked.

"Sure is Sam." I said, as we both sat down, and Freddie followed us to our seats.

"Alright, so, since our fans are more than likely wondering why you're here, can I ask where you're from?" she asked.

"Yes, I was born in Dublin, Ireland to my mother, and at the age of two, I moved to Massachusetts." I told her.

"So, what did you do before you became a Marine?" she asked.

"Well, when I was sixteen, I was a self-employed shoveler during the winters over there. I joined when I was eighteen, so there wasn't much to do before joining." I said.

"Alright, well, where were you stationed at?" she asked.

"I was stationed in three places during my quote-unquote tours of Afghanistan and Iraq. One being Camp Marmal, another being Combat Outpost Shocker, and the final base was actually when I was returning home, in Germany, Ramstein Air Base." I told truthfully.

"Well, that's awesome. Now, two more questions and we'll let you go." she said.

"Shoot them." I told her.

"What was your job as a Marine?" she asked.

"I had a multitude of jobs, but a few were piloting a V-22 Osprey gunship, and another was driving an M1 Abrams tank. Finally, I was a squad leader." I told them again.

"Alright, so, final question. Why did you come to Seattle?" she asked.

"Well, I came to find my long lost brother and sister. So far, I've only found my brother, Spencer Shay, and my sister is Carly Shay. Colonel Steven Shay of the United States Air Force is my father. I began a mission years ago to find them. Now I'm here with only one of three." I told what seemed the entire world. It felt weird, speaking about Spencer and Carly. It felt like I just solved the biggest mystery in the world. I felt with all the other questions like I was talking between friends. The last question, felt like I spoke to the entire world.

"That's a wrap crazies! Michael will be here until the whole family is reunited again. Who knows how long that'll be, right? So, here's Gibby, dressed as the Statue of Gibberty!" Sam said, as Freddie panned the camera to Gibby, who said, "Thank all the Armed Forces of the United States of America."

Then, with Freddie saying, "We're clear." we were finished. I felt accomplished. A new feeling I've never felt before. After the show was over, we went back downstairs where Spencer was at, and he was working on a sculpture.

"Really Spencer?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Couldn't wait five minutes for me to help you?" I asked, seeing he was trapped inside his newest sculpture.

"No." he said, "I wanted to do it myself."

"How's that working out for you there?" I asked, kneeling down beside the hole which his face was sticking out of.

"Not good." he said, "I am stuck."

"I can see that, what do you need?" I asked.

"I just need, to wiggle out." he said, attempting to get himself free.

"Let me hold it." I said, grabbing onto the sides of the sculpture.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I told him, as he tried again, this time, not only knocking me on my arse, but also shooting himself across the room, where his sculpture broke his fall, and broke around him."

"Nice." I said, as I got up and tried helping him out.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I said, as the others finally came down.

"What happened here?" Gibby asked, seeing the debris.

"Spencer just had an accident." I told them, semi truthfully.

"Yeah, accident, sculpture." he repeated.

"Well, I'm going to the fridge." Sam said, as she fulfilled her promise.

"Alright, that was a great first episode." Freddie said.

It took me a minute, before I realized what he said. "First episode?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"What do you mean first episode?" I asked.

"The first, in a line, of episodes?" he asked.

"No, I mean, first episode?" I asked once again.

"Yeah." he said.

"Alright, I'll bite, why?" I asked, after regaining myself.

"The audience loves you guys! They think you're both amazing together!" he said, with newer enthusiasm.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"No reason." I told him, "Just, it's all new to me."

"You'll be fine kid!" Sam shouted from across the room, mouth full of food.

"Well, I gotta run. My mom will be furious." Freddie said.

"Alright." I said, "Thanks again."

"No problem." he said, before leaving the apartment.

"Spencer, you mind if I stay the night?" Sam asked.

"Nope." he said, again, from inside the sculpture.

"You stuck again?" I asked.

"No..." he said, followed by a "Yes."

"Alright. This is the last time I help you. Okay?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Alright." I said, before grabbing onto the sides and he wriggled himself out, successfully.

"Thanks." he said, as the thing spontaneously combusted.

Thinking quickly, I got a fire extinguisher and sprayed the nozzle at the base of the fire.

"Thanks, a lot." Spencer said this time.

"That happen a lot?" I asked.

"Yep." he said.

"Of course it does." I said, thinking I've seen everything.

Then, Gibby.

Gibby was stuck around the ceiling fan, somehow.

"How'd you do that one?" I asked.

"I... I don't know." he said, before I helped him down.


End file.
